Horace Diaz
Horace Diaz is a major recurring character in the series, Mighty Med. He is the hospital’s Chief of Staff, and is Caduceo, the legendary healer of superheroes. Horace is portrayed by Carlos Lacámara. History Past Horace was born almost 3006 years ago in the year 991 B.C., and eventually became known as the legendary healer of superheroes, Caduceo. Gifted with the power to restore a dead person to life five times, he used three of them at various points during his life. He also battled and defeated the supervillain Catastrophe, splitting him into Wallace and Clyde and retaining half of Catastrophe's Dyad of Nebulon. He went into hiding, and the hospital Mighty Med was established in honor of him. At some point he was appointed Chief of Staff of the hospital, and never told anyone his true identity. His sister married the superhero Optimo and gave birth to Alan Diaz, Horace's nephew, whom he was charged with raising to keep him safe from Optimo's nemesis Razor Claw. Present Day Horace was at Mighty Med when its existence and location was discovered by Oliver and Kaz, a pair of Normo boys who were huge comic book fans. Personality Horace has a goofy personality but he does possess a serious side, especially dealing with villains. He's always cracking jokes and loves bridges. He is funny and always gets the job done. He has trained for years as a medical worker to work at Mighty Med. However, his punishments are extremely Draconian--failing an exam or breaking rules are met with cubing. Most of the time, Horace is shown to be eccentric, over-the-top, and extremely arrogant. Horace's arrogance can at times work against him, as he can be overly confident and unwilling to admit his failings. Although at times he can be uncaring, selfish and greedy, Horace is also genuinely nice and a kindhearted man, who loves family and cares deeply for Alan, and also Skylar, seeing her as a daughter. Despite his childish, egocentric personality, Horace always puts the safety of his family and workers as his top priority. Relationships: Oliver (Good Friends/Future Step-Son) Horace is good friends with Oliver and was immediately impressed by his knowledge of superheroes. Horace also doesn't seem to get annoyed by Oliver. Because Horace is engaged to Oliver's mom, Oliver is his potential stepson. Kaz (Good Friends) At first, Horace disliked Kaz and didn't want to hire him until Oliver changed his mind, After Kaz saved Tecton's life, he finally trusted him. However there are times when Kaz disobeys Horace's orders. Skylar (Good Friends/Honorary Daughter) Horace has a strong friendship with Skylar and in Evil Gus, when Horace acts like Skylar's dad, it made him realize he wants kids really badly. Despite being good friends with Skylar, in the Season 1 finale, Horace was fine with kicking Skylar out of the hospital and finds her very greedy. Alan (Nephew) Horace is the uncle to Alan. Most of the times, Horace gets annoyed by Alan's selfish and annoying behavior, but deep inside he truly loves him. In fact, Horace is concerned for Alan's well-being in order to protect him from Razor Claw. Powers *'Chronokinesis' - He can control the flow of time. This allows him to switch clothes with other people faster than a blink of an eye. **'Superhuman Speed '- He can slow time down around him to give watchers the illusion that he moves at super speed. **'Temporal Stasis '- He is able to freeze someone in suspended animation, however it only works for a short while (depending on the person he uses it on), or as long as he can maintain it. *'Immortality' - Caduceo is immortal, and is at least 3000 years old. * Healing '- As the legendary healer, he possesses the ability and extensive knowledge to heal even superheroes. * '''Resurrection '- By chanting the words "Thanatoi bios, bioi thanatos!", a caduceus, a wand with two serpents twined around it, appears, and brings a subject to life. However, Horace was only able to this 5 times, and now he only has one left. Resurrection has a horrible irreversible side affect; Horace gains a pound right in his hips, and it is very noticeable. * '''Superhuman Intelligence - Horace is a very intelligent man in many disciplines, and does his own research. However his childish and goofy personality can make him look like a dim-witted man. * Super Hearing - 'In New Kids Are the Docs, Horace was able to hear the kids whisper from afar. Weaknesses *'Electric Fields '- His powers are blocked by electric fields. *'Mirror of Zalkanikus - If a superhero looks into it, their powers will be drained-no longer a factor due to being destroyed. *'Arrogance '-''' Horace '''is very arrogant, and at times seems to be a borderline egomaniac. Although most of the time he simply appears harmlessly eccentric and wacky, at times he can be greedy, selfish and jerkish. His arrogance also creates other problems, such as putting too much confidence in Mighty Med's security system, whose staff is competent half the the time. In Oliver Hatches the Eggs, it's shown on occasion he has a colossal ego, to the point where he wants to be in a movie "about me, produced by me, and starring me." Trivia * He lacked trust in Kaz until he saved Tecton's life. (Saving the People Who Save People). * He loves a lot of things. **He loves bridges. ***It was revealed in "Atomic Blast From the Past" that it was a Time traveling Oliver and Kaz who caused his love for bridges. ** He loves pranks. **He loves hallways. **He loves top-hats as confirmed in "Mighty Mole". **He loves football. *He is the uncle to Alan Diaz, who is his sister's son. *Horace has many similarities to Donald Davenport from ''Lab Rats, ''as both act as authority/father figures to the main characters. Both are eccentric geniuses who are arrogant, sometimes selfish and have large egos, but are genuinely nice, care about others, and have a strong moral constitution in spite of that. In addition, both are portrayed to be childish. *He has a mug that says 'World's Sexiest Chief of Staff and Vice Chancellor of Medical Administration" which he bought at a gas station. *He likes to shake his butt on the dance floor. And groove! *He tells Alan to stay out of things and then repeats what Alan says a lot. (Saving the People Who Save People and Evil Gus). *He likes Oliver more than Kaz. He ended up treating Oliver as his son after being engaged to Oliver's mom. *Wallace and Clyde sought revenge over him, as he split their former being, the villain Catastrophe, into two, near powerless people, the only way to restore them being to bring together two halves of an amulet. *One of the superheros, Timeline, is his cousin, and he doesn't get along with him. *He home schools Alan. According to Alan, he isn't very good at it. *He really wants to have children. (Evil Gus) *When he is the fake father of Skylar, he seems to like it a lot and get involved in her life along with wanting to spend time with her. *He thinks Skylar is better than Alan. *Though he loves bridges, his two known relatives, Timeline and Alan hate bridges. The reason for his family's obsession with bridges is unknown. Horace likes anything with the word "Bridge" in it. *He is a terrible singer, and according to Oliver, he is "butchering Beyoncé." (The Friend of My Friend is My Enemy) *So far, Megahertz and Brain Matter (while mutated) have shown to be resistant to Horace's time freeze. *He hates his boss, Dr. Bridges. *He wears diapers even though he's potty trained. *He wears a tuxedo to bed. *He waxes his armpits. *He has a third nipple. *He does not appreciate bottom hats. *He has a paddle-ball in his coat pocket. (Do You Want to Build a Lava Man?) *He's ticklish (Do You Want to Build a Lava Man?) *He is "Caduceo" the legendary healer of all superheroes (Storm's End). For a while, no one in Mighty Med knew this. Unbeknownst to Horace however, Dr. Wrath knew his true identity and revealed it to the villain world. *He describes himself as creepy and harmless on his dating profile. *He might have chosen to date Oliver's mom just because her name is Bridget *Timeline and Horace don't get a long because Horace loves bridges and Timeline hates them (It's Not the End of the World) *5 years ago he tried to stop brain matter, from finishing his experiment that turned him into a monster- also at that time he admits having a poor sense of style Appearances *Season 1 **Saving the People Who Save People **Frighty Med **I, Normo **Sm’oliver’s Travels **Pranks for Nothing **Evil Gus **Alan's Reign of Terror (mentioned) **Lockdown **All That Kaz **Atomic Blast From the Past **Growing Pains **Night of the Living Nightmare **Fantasy League of Superheroes **Copy Kaz **Free Wi-Fi **Two Writers Make a Wrong **Are You Afraid of the Shark? **The Pen Is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword **There's a Storm Coming *Season 2 **How the Mighty Med Have Fallen **Lair, Lair **Mighty Mole **Do You Wanna Build a Lava Man? **Storm's End **Stop Bugging Me (mentioned) **Less Than Hero **Oliver Hatches the Eggs **Sparks Fly **Wallace & Clyde: A Grand Day Out **The Key to Being a Hero **New Kids Are the Docs **It's a Matter of Principal (mentioned) **Living the Dream **Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med (possibly) Gallery Category:Mighty Med Category:Mighty Med Hospital Staff Category:Males Category:Character Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Diaz Family Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:Super/Superhuman Speed Category:Superhero Category:1950 Category:Protagonists